My Selfish Heart
by blurybeat
Summary: Jongdae meragukan perasaan Myungsoo padanya. Penyebabnya karena ia tak pernah melihat Myungsoo membalas senyumannya saat di atas panggung. Untungnya, Baekhyun siap membantu setiap permasalahan sahabatnya. Tag: MyungDae. MyungChen. EXO. Infinite. Oneshoot.


**My Selfish Heart**

* * *

Casts: Kim Myungsoo x Kim Jongdae

Genre: romance and drama

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: honestly ChanxChen is my biggest otp, but seeing the awkwardness beetween Chen and L when interview scene on SBS Year-end Festival make me feel so emotional, I wanna punch right on their face and scream, "You both look so obvious!"

Warning: out of character, absurd, cringe worthy

.

.

.

 **SBS Building, 2015 SBS Year-end Festival**

"Baek..." Jongdae menggumam. Tersirat kode untuk memanggil Baekhyun dalam nada suaranya.  
Baekhyun duduk tepat di sisinya, namun ia malah sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada penggemarnya. Sama sekali mengabaikan panggilan Jongdae padanya.

"Baek!" Kali ini Jongdae menaikkan nada suaranya. Untung saja ia bisa menahan suaranya. Jika tidak, maka orang lain akan menyangka jika ia sedang latihan bagian nada tingginya di lagu Drop That. Huft.

"Ya?!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kilat menghadap Jongdae. Kesal setengah mati. Padahal ia sedang menebar pesona pada penggemarnya. "Ada apa—"

Kata-kata yang hampir menyembur dari mulut Baekhyun langsung tertelan kembali. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Jongdae sampai meninggikan nada suara untuk sekedar memanggilnya. Orang itu... orang yang saat ini mendekati merekalah yang membuat Jongdae memanggilnya. Orang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdua tadi malam. Orang yang sedang ingin Jongdae hindari.

Ujung mata Baekhyun melirik wajah sahabat yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup. Bahkan ia bisa melihat gelanyar takut dari jernihnya mata Jongdae. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan pria berwajah sangat dingin yang sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Duduk di satu meja yang sedang mereka duduki!

Sebenarnya mereka sudah mengetahui dari awal jika mereka akan duduk di meja yang sama karena produser sudah memberi mereka pengarahan. Tetapi melihat pria itu, dengan segala keberaniannya, duduk di sebelah Jongdae, membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala.

Jongdae semakin terlihat gugup melihat pria itu malah menggeser duduk semakin dekat padanya. Kedua bola mata Jongdae mengirimkan sinyal bahaya pada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan melebarkan kedua matanya, hampir melotot. Seolah menyiratkan, 'Berani sekali keparat ini menakuti temanku seperti itu!'

Baekhyun ingin memukul wajah pria itu jika tidak ingat bahwa ada kamera yang sedang menyala di depan wajahnya, pun acara ini akan ditonton di seluruh dunia.

Namun seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya saat melihat tiga orang wanita muncul dan mendudukan diri di meja yang sama pula dengan mereka. Hyuna, Sunmi, dan Hyerim adalah tiga wanita itu.

Baekhyun menepuk lengan sahabatnya dengan semangat tinggi. Ingin sekali sahabatnya itu segera menjalankan ide gilanya. Menggunakan sebelah tangannya, Baekhyun memberi isyarat agar Jongdae mendekat padanya.

Setelah telinga Jongdae sudah berada cukup dekat dengan bibirnya, Baekhyun berbisik sambil sesekali melirik tiga wanita yang duduk di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun tertawa nista dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat lirikan tajam dari pria dingin itu padanya.

"Goda pria dingin itu," bisik Baekhyun pada Jongdae.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Last night...**

"Lepas!" sergah Jongdae resah. Suaranya tertahan oleh masker hitam yang ia tahan. "Bagaimana kalau ada sesaeng atau paparazi yang melihat?" Bukan hanya karena apa yang tadi ia sebutkan ketakutannya saat ini, tapi juga wajah keruh Myungsoo. Wajah keruhnya lebih menyeramkan dari pada berita skandalnya di media.

"Persetan, Jongdae!" Myungsoo hampir berteriak tapi suaranya tak keluar banyak karena masker hitam yang sama seperti yang dipakai Jongdae.

Jongdae memajukan bibirnya. "Panggil aku 'hyung' jika berada di luar!" sergahnya.

Myungsoo tertawa pahit. "Apa peduliku? Chanyeol memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel apa pun dan kau tak mengomelinya," bebernya.

Jongdae menghela napasnya. Moodnya lenyap tiba-tiba malam ini.

Setelah memasukan Jongdae ke dalam mobilnya, ia bergegas pergi ke arah kemudi. Suasana mulai panas saat Myungsoo melajukan mobilnya keluar gedung MBC. Kedua pria yang ada di dalamnya seolah sedang membangun dinding gengsi untuk pertahanan diri.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Suara dingin Myungsoo yang pertama kali terdengar.

Jongdae mendelik. "Melakukan apa?"

"Huh." Myungsoo mendengus. "Bermesraan dengan orang lain."

"Bermesraan?" Jongdae membelalak kaget menatap wajah keras Myungsoo yang sedang berkonstrasi dengan laju mobilnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bermesraan dengan siap—"

Myungsoo memotong ucapan Jongdae, berusaha keras mengalahkan kekeras kepalaan kekasihnya. "Sunggyu, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Henry... sialan, aku bahkan tak bisa menyebutkan lagi saking banyaknya. Aku muak dengan sikapmu itu, kau tahu?!"

Jongdae mendengus sambil tertawa. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya keluar jendela. "Bermesraan? Astaga, L. Aku hanya menyapa mereka... dan beberapa dari mereka membalasnya dengan menyentuhku agak intim. Kau terlalu berlebihan!"

"Begitukah, Chen?" Myungsoo merajuk sambil menakan klaksonnya kesal. Padahal tak ada apa pun yang menghalangi laju mobilnya. "Terserah kau mau melakukan pembelaan seperti apa. Tapi di mataku kau tak ubahnya seperti sedang menggoda mereka!"

"Menggoda katamu?!" Jika tak terhalang masker hitam, sudah pasti jika ngangaan mulut Jongdae sudah pasti terlihat. Rasa kesal langsung melingkupi hatinya,tapi ia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya. Sialan, bahkan air matanya hampir menetes.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama, Myungsoo kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Kau melakukannya dengan sengaja, kan?" tuduhnya lagi.

Jongdae terdiam, menahan diri untuk tak menonjok wajah kekasihnya.

"Sudah kuduga." Myungsoo menyimpulkan sendiri setelah melihat keterdiaman Jongdae. "Kutebak, kau melakukannya atas saran temanmu itu. Sudah kubilang jauhi Baekhyun, Jongdae! Dia membawa pengaruh buruk padamu."

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkannya? Setelah kau menyuruhku menjauhi pria lain, sekarang kau menyuruhku menjauhi sahabatku sendiri? Kau ingin aku hidup sendirian?" Kekesalannya telah mencapai puncak, Jongdae langsung meluapkannya, "Oke, kuakui. Aku melakukannya, atas saran Baekhyun. Tapi aku melakukannya karena kau selalu bersikap dingin saat berada di depan layar bersamaku! Padahal grupku dan grupmu sudah beribu kali tampil di acara yang sama. Demi Tuhan, jika kau tidak ingin melakukan fan service kepadaku, setidaknya balas sedikit saja senyumku! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh! Aku membencimu!"

Jongdae sudah siap membuka kenop pintu ketika mobil milik Myungsoo sudah sampai di depan apartemennya. Namun suara dingin Myungsoo menghambatnya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan mengulum bibirmu besok di depan kamera SBS yang menyala! Puas?"

Nada serius dalam kata-kata Myungsoo membuat Jongdae agak takut. Tidak, ia takut setengah mati saat ini. Hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah berdoa, semoga karir EXO dan Infinite bisa lebih panjang dari apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

 **End of FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Jongdae mengangguk mengerti mendengar bisikan Baekhyun. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalankan ide Baekhyun untuk menggoda Myungsoo.

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Jongdae saat dilihatnya Jongdae mengulurkan waktunya.

Jongdae terlonjak akibat senggolan itu. Langsung saja ia menyapa tiga wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya tanpa berani menatap mata tajam di sebelahnya. "Hello," sapa Jongdae sambil membungkukan punggungnya.

Ketiga wanita itu membalas sapaannya dengan bungkukan tubuh.

Yeah, Jongdae berteriak girang dalam hati. Dengan langkahnya kali ini, ia bisa menaikkan emosi Myungsoo. Ia tahu sendiri, Myungsoo akan lupa dengan apa pun jika sudah tenggelam dalam emosi. Dan ia akan mampu mempertahankan karir EXO dan Infinite malam ini.

Namun, ia tak memperhitungkan sebesar apa emosi yang menyerang dada Myungsoo. Karena kini, tangan Jongdae sudah berada dalam genggaman tangan Myungsoo. Jongdae pun terlonjak mengikuti langkah tak sabaran Myungsoo. Myungsoo membanya ke restroom.

Untung saja tadi saat Myungsoo menarik tangannya perhatian semua orang teralihkan kepada kecelakaanyang sedang terjadi di panggung.

Kembali ke restroom, Jongdae merasakan nyeri saat Myungsoo mendorongnya ke dalam salah satu bilik. Nyeri juga ia rasakan pada rahangnya saat tangan Myungsoo mencengramnya, membuat seluruh perhatian Jongdae tertuju pada Myungsoo.

"Chagi-ya, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika aku mengatakan akan mengulum bibirmu kemarin malam?" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi.

Jongdae terengah-engah namun ia memaksakan untuk mengeluarkan pikirannya, "Tentu saja aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Saham SM C&C akan langsung anjlok jika itu terjadi."

Myungsoo menyeringai, membuat Jongdae merinding setengah mati saking besarnya aura ketampanan yang terpancar. "Nah, itulah yang aku juga pikirkan ketika ingin membuat fan service denganmu. Kudengar Changmin sampai diikuti sesaengmu hanya karena ia terlihat mesra denganmu. Aku tak ingin melakukannya, karena jika sampai terjadi orang lain akan merugi karena hubungan kita yang tahu."

Seolah terhipnotis, semua kata-kata Jongdae terhisap sehingga yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa kata, keduanya telah saling menyerah pada ego masing-masing. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan jari Myungsoo yang sudah merayap menuju bibir lancip Jongdae, mengusapnya sekali, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di sana.

"Aku harap kau tidak salah paham lagi dan selalu mengatakan keresahanmu kepadaku terlebih dahulu, bukannya Baekhyun atau temanmu yang lain, oke?" pinta Myungsoo sambil menghisap bibir atas Jongdae. Terlalu kuat hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak dan membuat sekujur tubuh Jongdae bergetar.

Kedua tangan mungil Jongdae mencengkeram kedua lengan Myungsoo, mencari penopang. Merasa tak perlu menjawab permintaan Myungsoo, Jongdae pun ikut meminta sesuatu. "Aku harap kau tak menuduhku lagi dengan begitu mudah. Dan jangan berani pisahkan aku dengan teman-temanku lagi."

Myungsoo gemas dengan getaran suara Jongdae yang membuat bibirnya terasa ngilu dalam artian yang iya-iya. "Iya, aku janji, chagi. Saranghae." Myungsoo kembali mencicipi rasa manis yang bibir Jongdae curahkan padanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran merasuki otaknya. Kali ini pikiran yang tidak-tidak, bahkan Jongdae menendang tulang kering Myungsoo saking kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sebentar? Kita belum pernah bersenang-senang di gedung SBS sebelumnya bukan?" desahnya.

 **FIN**

* * *

Gimana udah pada nonton fancamnya L sama Chen belum? Sumpah mereka konyol banget, malu-malu kucing dua-duanya. Padahal Chen terkenal sama keramahan dan bisa bikin orang gampang nyaman, eh giliran sama L mati kutu! Ckck, Chen. -_-

Yeah, akhirnya bisa comeback setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus! Semester satu kuliah emang semester paling mengerikan yang pernah aku alami. Sebenernya aku gak sesibuk seperti yang kalian pikirin, gak sesibuk yang nyampe napas aja susah. Penyebab terbesar aku gak bisa nulis karena mood, hehe. Abisnya kuliah di jurusan murni beneran bikin bete meski di hari itu gak kuliah. Selain itu jarak Bandung-Sumedang bikin aku tepar tiap hari. -_-

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf. Sepertinya FF I Know Places bakal discontinued. Aku beneran kehilangan alur cerita saking lamanya gak nyentuh FF. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bakal bawa FF ChanChen yang baru. *emang readers peduli* Mungkin bakal dipublish bulan depan. Lagi pula aku bakal nulis sampe beres biar kasus IKP gak bakal terulang.

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Tinggalin jejak, ya~


End file.
